Life, Love, and the Source
by Comingsummers
Summary: A story that gives some insight into Eric's past and his reasons for not believing in Lilith. The story is mostly about Eric and an OC, a very old vampire predecessor named Riska, but also includes Godric and a very young Nora. Takes place in Europe in the 14th century. Rating set at M because I anticipate it will be necessary in future chapters. Thanks! ON HIATUS...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note. This is my first piece of fan fiction, and I have enjoyed the process so far. I plan for this story to be pretty long with many submissions to follow this one, but I am bound to get stuff out faster with support from everyone. I hope that you all enjoy my story and my writing style. Please review! Thanks!**

**Chapter One**

I glide through the cool, misty forest glade scenting the beings nearby. By smell alone I can tell that there are three of them, sitting quietly in the dark. They were talking moments before, but they silenced when they became aware that they weren't alone in the night. It seems that there are two males and a female, if my senses are correct. One of the men is quite old, probably over 1000 years. The other male is relatively young, only about 300 years old. The woman, however, is quite young, probably having spent less than a month in this form, guessing by the smell of her. She still has that human scent that lingers for a mouth or two after the change.

I can feel the unease that emits from the small group. They are unaccustomed to anything coming towards them in the dark, usually everything runs from them. In their minds they are the supreme beings of the night. Tonight is the time for them to discover the truth. I am the supreme being of the night, the last of my kind, and the strongest of theirs.

I step out of the shadows and into the clearing that the trio inhabits. They have risen to their feet and are standing in defensive postures. The man that I know to be the oldest actually looks to be the youngest, appearing to only be about 17. He stands in front of both of his offspring with his fangs extended and his fingers curved into claws. His bare chest and arms sport a grand collection of tattoos that I immediately associate with Roman soldiers I met many years ago. His eyes blaze in challenge and defiance, but I see the faint gleam of curiosity mingled with fear shining there too.

The other man stands slightly behind the leader and to his right, a place that designates his position as second in command within the group. I immediately become aware of the vampire's good looks, as well as his self-assured attitude. His face shows no fear, only aggression and a hungry desire. He is quite tall, and based upon his coloring and build I would guess that his human life took place somewhere in Scandinavia. _This one may not have been such a bad choice to bring over_, I think as I look him over one last time.

I was correct in my guess of the woman's youth it seems. She stands behind and between the two men. She is rather small, but shapely, with dark hair and eyes. Her youth shows in the way she looks at me, her eyes lack the defensiveness of her male companions. She has not lived long enough to have experienced danger in her new form, and she thinks she is invincible. Her eyes only show excitement and hunger. She has never smelled anything like me before, and it is evident that she would love to drain me dry. It is only the uncertainty she feels through her bond with the two men that holds her in her place. It can't, however, hold her tongue in place and she is the first to break the silence as I approach. "What is that? It smells glorious!"

The Viking spins at lightning speed and draws a fine line of blood from his sister's lip with his slap. "Silence!" he growls as he turns his full attention back to his maker and myself.

"Now, now, now, there is no need for bloodshed within your family. One as old as I am must learn to be patient with children." I slowly pull down my cloak revealing my youthful face and long, thick auburn hair and hold my hands out palm-up to show my intention of peace. "I don't have any plans of violence towards any of you. I only seek conversation and companionship for the night, then I will be on my way if you so desire."

I am within five feet of the leader and his posture suggests that he is somewhat less than comfortable with my presence, but he is considering his options. "Not to be rude, but what are you? I do not wish to put my companions in any further danger if it can be avoided." He says thoughtfully.

I calmly consider his question, not wanting to appear as though his request is too easily answered. In truth, I expected the question, but hoped that the old one would be familiar with my kind. Although, the last of my remaining clan died 812 years prior to this night, I still cling to hope for discussion of the old times. I could smell the blood of my clan only one generation back in the older vampire and it had given me too much hope. Something that is always foolish in my experience, but often unavoidable. "Well, I must admit I am a bit disappointed that you don't already know what I am. I thought that one as old as you, and as close to the source blood as you obviously are, you would recognize what I am." I smile gently, but with a trace of teasing in my voice, feeling confident that my hint will bring the answer to his mind.

His eyes grow wide with surprise, and then with some difficulty his fangs retract in a show of respect. "You're a... Source One… I thought they had all died off centuries ago?" There is great reverence in his voice, but there is also disbelief.

"Is that what my kind is called these days? An apt title I suppose… Yes, I am the last of those to hold the source blood. Your maker was turned by one of my kind and I hoped you had perhaps known that maker. Alas, I see that is not the case." I smile sadly at the trio and nod my head in respect to them. "I would still like to join your group for the night, if it would not hinder your plans?"

The young ones only look confused as their maker thinks over my words. He still is hesitant to fully believe that I am what I claim to be, but I can tell that he can't figure out what else I could be. "I can see no reason for you to leave, if you are what you say you are. So I suppose you may stay with us while we hunt tonight."

I can see that he is still not fully combatable with my presence, but his innate curiosity has won out over his displeasure. "Thank you for your kind welcome. My name is Riska." In the intricate hierarchy that vampires have developed over the millennia I should rank at the very top, however, I am happy to show respect to the old predator. I bow my head deeply and smile gently, making sure that my fangs are fully retracted.

"I am glad that we were able to accommodate your request. I am Godric, and these two are my progeny, Eric and Nora." Godric turns to his children "This is the last of the Source Ones. You will treat her with as much respect as you show me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Before you arrived we were discussing the best options for hunting in this area, Eric and I were near here about a decade ago, but the population seems to have changed since then. .." Godric politely explains to me. "Do you have any insight into the area?" he then asks me.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply, allowing all of my senses to reach out to search for any nearby humans. I pause to analyze all of the information I receive this way, and then I reply, "It seems that there is a farm about five miles east, a village 12 miles to the northwest, and a small group of traveling merchants nearly 20 miles to the north." I smile with great satisfaction at the look of shock that is evident on all their faces. "I expect the least risk would be found with the merchants, but the greatest variety would probably be in the village." I shrug to indicate that I don't care where we hunt and that the choice is theirs.

"What does she mean the least risk? Merchants are always armed and often place sentries to guard at night. I think we should go to the farm. It is the closest and I'm certain it will be the easiest." Nora states with the clear authority of someone that is accustomed to being heard. I just can't help but think that she seems like a bit of a spoiled brat, and I'm slightly surprised that the older vampire would select such seemingly different people to turn. I can only assume that she has more to offer underneath…

"While your thoughts are correct on the surface, Nora, the facts change if you really think it through." Godric tries to explain nicely to the young vampire, but there is an edge to his voice that indicates his annoyance with her. "The people that live at the farm are most likely known in the area, and so they will be missed. The same is true of the town. The last thing we need is to be hunted. We are all nearly helpless during the day and we can't afford to be careless."

Eric has been watching me intently while Godric attempts to explain things to his young sibling. He is obviously sizing me up and trying to determine if I pose a threat to the small group. He nods to himself as if making a decision, and then steps forward to take Nora's face gently in his hands. "Dear sister, I think we should allow Godric and this woman to decide where we hunt. Godric has never led me wrong, and while I don't entirely trust this creature before us, I can smell blood and years on her. I feel confident she knows how to hunt." He looks into Nora's eyes as he speaks and I can feel the calm that he is trying to pour into her. When he finishes speaking, he lightly kisses her forehead and steps away, turning to give me a pointed look.

"I think the merchants will be our best choice tonight. Their anonymity will be greatly in our favor and with any luck they will have some coin to fill our pockets as well. Let's move out!" With that, Godric suddenly disappears into the night, heading swiftly to the North. His children are right behind him, and I silently bring up the rear.

* * *

Less than an hour later the four of us stand just outside of the merchants hearing range, preparing for our attack. Godric is the first to speak, "I can hear five voices within the camp but I don't hear any sign of sentries. Would you agree that there are only five men within the camp?" Godric looks to me for conformation of his assessment.

"I agree that there are five men in the camp. There were six, but one left in a huff a few minutes ago. I don't think he'll be back, but we'll need to be aware of his possible return. There is also a woman in the camp that is near death. I will take care of her." My statements are greeted with shocked stares and not a little bit of confusion. I can tell that they are impressed by my skills, but are still unable to fully believe everything I say. They also can't imagine why I would be interested in draining someone near death.

Eric is the first to regain his composure, "Well then, it sounds pretty simple, I see no reason we should have trouble draining the camp. Shall we move in, Godric?" I nod an affirmative when Godric glances my way and we move into the camp.

As we enter the camp we are greeted by surprised shouts and the scuffling of the men trying to rise to their feet in a hurry. The sounds change to screams of terror as the attack begins, but the screams are cut short by the swift death of our prey. I only drink for a moment before heading in the direction of the dying woman. I can tell that the vampires are in full bloodlust and she won't be safe for long without my protection, even if I did lay claim to her before the attack. I am also reminded of why I stopped spending time with turned vampires; their table manners are terrible.

I find the young woman with her hands bound and tied to a sapling. She has been severely beaten and raped multiple times and is barely clinging to life. She is thankfully unconscious and unafraid as I assess her condition. I decide that she unfortunately will not survive without blood from one of us. I had hoped this wouldn't be the case, as I know there will probably be trouble no matter how I handle it. The other vampires are bound to be less than willing to save a human, and I know that my blood is nearly as tempting as that of a fairy to most turned vampires.

I look at the gore covered vamps, trying to make a decision. Eric and Nora are passionately kissing and I can tell that their passion won't stop there. Godric is drinking the last drops from one of the dead men and I feel confident that he is feeling sated. I decide that the risk of releasing the scent of my blood into the air should be alright, since they all seem preoccupied and well fed.

My fangs click down and I carefully break the skin on my wrist and put it to the girl's lips. Instantly I have three mesmerized vamps standing in front of me. _This is bound to be a problem, I think, _as I look into their hungry eyes. "She wouldn't survive without blood and I didn't want to disturb any of you. You all seemed preoccupied…" I say, feeling incredibly surprised to discover that I am upset by the fact that the handsome Viking was enjoying his bloodlust with the snobby Nora. But that is a thought for later.

"What the hell are you!? You're not a vamp, that's for damn sure. We don't smell like that. Can't I just have a taste?" Nora is positively whining as she asks the final question and is trying to move closer to me without moving her feet. Eric simply groans with desire and I can see quite clearly that he is aroused in more than just one way.

"Nora," I call her name in order to help her focus on my words, and because it is her questions I plan to answer. "My kind is from a different realm and my people created the first of your kind. We can make vampires just as you were made, but we were born, just like humans. We came to this realm because of the promise of adventure and the possibility of eternal life. I came with one of the later groups, and I have been here well over 2000 years. The rest of my kind died off centuries ago… I am the last."

I would have continued explaining the situation to the group, but at that moment the universe decided to let all hell break loose. The girl that I had been healing, now fully healed, returns to consciousness and begins screaming and struggling to break free from her bindings. Nora becomes unable to control herself any longer and attacks me, inexpertly biting my shoulder. And just for extra fun, the missing merchant has returned, and is directly behind Eric holding up a knife that is most definitely silver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just want to thank those of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It makes me feel good every time I see that someone is enjoying my story. I'm sorry that these chapters are so short, but I've been trying to get a chapter out every day and I only have so much time. I hope you all continue to enjoy my story! Please review! Thanks!**

**I only own my original character Riska, all others are owned by Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

Chapter Three

I swiftly spin around to the frightened girl, ripping her bonds loose in a nearly invisible motion. "Go!" I shout as my hand lifts her to her feet and propels her forward at an inhuman speed. Then, turning my attention to the foolish young vampire still clinging to my shoulder with her sharp fangs, I grab her by her throat and fling her across the camp. The two other vamps are too drunk from their feast and the smell of my blood, and haven't noticed the danger behind them. However, my actions toward Godric's progeny are enough to bring his attention to me in a more sinister way. He snarls viscously and jumps to attack me, with murder in his eyes.

The merchant has been standing poised with his deadly blade ready to strike, but has hesitated until this moment, he now plunges the blade deeply into Eric's back. Godric's eyes blaze at the pain he feels through the bond with his child and half turns back toward Eric. I grab him and fling him at the stunned merchant, just to make sure he goes away from me. Switching gears, Godric digs his fangs into the foolish man, and it only takes a few seconds for the man to cease his struggle as blood lazily trails out of the corner of his mouth.

Eric lies writhing on the ground in agony, crying out in his native tongue. I drop to his side and assess the damage as swiftly as my abilities allow. When he fell he landed on the hilt of the blade causing the knife to lodge itself even more deeply in the Norse vampire. The blade thankfully narrowly missed his heart, but it is lodged in an artery, causing the silver to course throughout his system. I lean in close and speak soothingly to the dying vampire, "Tyst, Viking. Du kommer inte att dö ikväll ... eller någon annan som du är nära mig för den delen. Detta lovar jag dig." (_Hush, Viking. You will not die tonight... or any other that you are near me for that matter. That I promise you.)_

Godric and Nora are at my side looking desperately at their kin. "The sun is coming, we must go to ground." Godric speaks sadly, obviously thinking he is about to lose his child to silver and the sun. I snarl at the old hunter, my violet eyes flashing with fire. "Hold him! Then you two may go to ground. My blood will protect him from the sun long enough for him to heal and get to ground for his day rest." While my voice started out commanding and rather frightening, it has dwindled to little more than a whisper by the end. I have just revealed a dangerous secret and I am certain I will pay for my words later. _Why am I risking anything for this vampire?_

Godric looks into my eyes searching for something, anything, to assure him that I speak the truth then he grabs Eric's shoulders, effectively pinning his son to the hard ground. "I'm sorry. But this is going to hurt. A lot." With that sentiment, I jab my hand through the firm flesh of his chest reaching for the blade that is killing him. In less than a second I find the blade and firmly grip it, causing my blood to spill around the blade and into the vampire's chest. Eric was screaming in pain, but as soon as my blood hits his system he begins to calm, in spite of the pain I am causing him. With the vampire's calmness aiding me, I swiftly pull the knife out of the hole I created. Eric moans as the relief hits him and I toss the silver to the side relieving my hands of the pain the silver caused me.

"Take your young child with you and go to ground. I will protect this child for the day and we will meet you somewhere near here at dark." Godric nods at me, gently kisses Eric's forehead and grabs Nora, pulling her off into the forest for their daily death, as the sky starts to lighten to the east.

I reassess Eric's situation once they are gone and I'm pleased at the speed with which he is healing, but I know that he will need more of my blood if he is to survive the dawn. I bite my wrist and put it to his mouth and he greedily begins to suck at the wound. I try to carefully gauge how much blood to give him in order to assure his safety. I know that I have to be careful, as I have already given my blood once tonight and I've only had a minimum to eat. I already feel weakened, but I know he needs more in order to survive.

The sun breaks over the horizon just as I sense that Eric is fully healed and I weakly pull my arm from his mouth. Eric starts to fight me, and I worry that perhaps this bad decision will be my last. But then the sun breaks through the trees, hitting the vampire for the first time in centuries. He releases my arm, jumps to his feet and races to the shade of the trees. I wearily rise and go towards him, "The sun will not harm you right now, Viking, but I don't know how long that will last. We must get you in the ground as quickly as possible."

Eric eyes me warily, but then his eyes fill with concern as I get near him. "What's wrong with you?" He zooms to my side, supporting me and guiding me into the shade. "You have a heartbeat… you really are something different aren't you?" He looks at me with wonder and fear. "Should your heart be going this slowly? If you were human I would think you were dying." By the time he is done speaking I have all but collapsed into his arms. _Yep, I definitely gave out too much blood… How am I going to get Eric in the ground? I can't dig in this condition. Hell, I need to get out of the sun too, if I'm this weak. Shit…_ "I have given too much blood without getting enough back. I'm not dying, but I am quite weak. Do you have the strength to get us in the ground?"

Eric immediately bites his wrist offering me his blood, but I push it away. I'm all too aware what a blood exchange like that could mean. His eyes show confusion and I'm able to feel that he is hurt by my actions. "Yes, I can get us in the ground. How much time do you think I have?"

"Minutes, hours, I have no idea. I have never shared my blood with one of your kind before. I would suggest that you hurry though. We shouldn't take risks that we don't have to." I slump down against a tree feeling more exhausted than I have in millenia. _Why did I do this? I have risked everything for an unknown stranger._ "You better be worth it." I mumble as I watch Eric hurriedly dig a hole in the soft forest floor.

Eric has only made it about two feet into the ground when I begin to feel like my blood is boiling. I look over and see that Erie is literally smoking, and I move as quickly as I can to his side. "I think your blood is wearing off." He says, trying to smile, but it comes off as more of a grimace than a smile.

"The hole is fine for the day. I will lie on top of you to give you added protection." Eric drops into the hole and I sit in his lap, feeling awkward, and begin to pile earth on top of us. I lie back and Eric wraps his arms around my waist, whispering "When we awaken tonight you will tell me all about yourself and you will be mine…" And then he is gone for the day. I chuckle at the absurdity of his comment as I assure that we are well protected from the sun. Finally, I close my eyes and begin my own rest for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**I want to thank all of you that have added me to their favorites and those of you that have reviewed or sent me messages! It really makes me feel great every time I get a notification and it just makes me want to write more. I am interested to hear what you all think, so please keep those thoughts and ideas coming. I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors that appear in these chapters, but it seems that sometimes my brain will read it right even when it isn't. If there are any Betas out there that might be interested in helping me out I would be grateful. I hope you all enjoy this addition to my story! Thanks!**

**I only own the character Riska, all others are owned by Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

**Chapter Four**

_I watch the familiar scene before me with trepidation, I have seen this too many times before. The woman before me appears to be about 25, but I know she is much older. She has long reddish brown hair and a slender frame that still boasts enough curves to be absolutely certain that she is all woman. She is of about average height, though you can't tell, since she is crouched over a dying man. She is openly weeping over his crumpled and destroyed body, bloody tears running down her face onto his pain ravaged face. _

_"Warlow, you can't leave me! You can't just leave me here! Alone… I won't let you! Drink from me!" The woman is shouting and pleading at the man desperately. She rips into her wrist with frighteningly sharp fangs, forcing the wound into the man's mouth. He only chokes and gags on the blood and gently pushes her arm away._

_"Dear, sweet lover… You know I don't want to leave you, but it is my time. You can't let her win though... You mustn't let her live for eternity. She will destroy this world. Promise me that you will prevail." The man is hardly able to produce more than a whisper, and yet I can feel his pain and insistence pour into my soul. _

_The woman chokes back a sob and clings to the man whispering, "How can I do it alone? She is so much older than I am, and so much more dangerous… Just stay with me and we'll do it together. I love you so much…" The woman, having gained some self-control, has nearly stopped weeping, but she still is pleading for him to stay with her. _

_"But, Riska, you have something much more powerful: Love. You can do anything with love in your heart. I love you with all my heart, until the last beat and beyond." The man takes one last pained breath and then his face goes slack, suffering no more. _

I awaken from the dream with the same feelings that always plague me when I have that nightmare, the nightmare that is only a sad reminder of the life that I lost and the love that was thrown away. My body is full of loneliness and grief and it seems as though I will simply shatter if I try to move. I am aware of a new and unexpected feeling however, complete and utter confusion. Why am I in the ground and what is this under me? Then my memories of the previous night come rushing back and I am filled with a much deeper and more disturbing confusion. I have never given my blood to a turned vampire, nor have I ever turned a human into a vampire. I have healed many humans and I tried to heal my sweet Warlow, but I lost him… _What on earth made me want to help that mindless young vampire?_ I am pulled out of my musing by movement beneath me and the sound of his companions fast approaching.

My time in the ground has fully healed my weakness and I am ready for whatever the night might bring, so I swiftly launch myself out of the earth. Eric lays there looking surprised for a moment before climbing out the hole after me. Godric arrives in the clearing a moment later with Nora close on his heels. "You saved him…" Godric looks at us both with wonder.

"Yes, we had to rush a bit at the end, but we both managed the day quite well. I don't think Eric suffers any lasting damage." I look at Eric with a question on my face in spite of the fact that I stated my thoughts as if they were a definite fact. He nods an affirmative to me and steps next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I am shocked beyond belief and feel frozen in place.

"I am fully recovered Godric. Her blood is unlike anything I have ever tasted… and how it heals… it's simply amazing. I'd like to keep her and make her mine." Eric looks to Godric for permission and I can feel the warmth in his voice. It makes me feel something that I haven't felt in centuries. Warmth fills me and I suddenly want to do what he proposes, even if it is insane. But my long life has not filled me with a great deal of trust and I force myself to step out of his grasp.

"Eric, I don't think you understand what you are dealing with. This woman has been in this world for centuries more than I have. She is infinitely more powerful than any of us and to say that you want to make her yours, as if she were simply a human, it is insulting to me as your maker. I am sure that she is disgusted by your unwanted attention." Godric looks at his child, pleading with him understand and to stop his foolish pursuit. He then turns and addresses me, "We are deeply indebted to you and we all will try to return the favor to you in any way that we can. I hope that you can forgive my progeny for his rash suggestion. I will try to teach them more respect in the future. I just never thought we would run into one of you. I am sorry for my lack of foresight."

"You have no reason to worry or apologize; I was not offended by his idea. It is silly for him to think that he could claim me as his, but it was a mistake that was made with kind intentions. I hold no grudges with any of you." I look pointedly at Nora to indicate that while she is forgiven for her previous transgressions, I will not forgive so easily in the future. "I do wish to ask to join your group for a time. I think that we can be mutually beneficial to each other, and the company would be a welcome change for me."

Godric thinks over what I have just asked of him obviously weighing his options. I can tell that he is somewhat uncomfortable with my presence within the group, but can't think of any good reason to turn me away. I sense that he is intrigued by me, but he also fears for his children. "I suppose that some time together would be an interesting adventure. I would enjoy learning more about your kind and, in turn, our kind. I must ask something of you however. I am sorry to be blunt, but I fear for my children at your hands. They can sometimes be rash and, I do not wish to lose them for my bad teaching. Can you promise their safety while you travel with us?"

I look at the trio thinking deeply. If I am to promise the safety of the group I will have to be certain that I am willing to protect them all, and not only from myself. While I already can feel that I am strangely bonded to Eric, I am not sure that I am willing to bond to the other two, especially the rash young woman. However, I know that I can leave at any time if I decide that I can no longer handle the situation. I nod at the old vampire, looking him deeply in the eyes. "Yes, I promise safety to all of you for as long as we travel together. I will not allow harm to come to your group, by my hand or any other, if I can stop it."

Godric nods, "Then let us all enjoy each other's company." Godric looks pleased, though reserved in his decision and I feel confident that I will grow to like and respect the older vampire. Eric looks elated, though I can tell that he is feeling deflated by the rebuttal Godric and I gave him to his desire to make him his. Nora, on the other hand, looks about ready to burst in fury. _I will have to watch this one…_

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I haven't been getting my chapters out as fast as I could, but the holidays are always hard. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for the wait! I hope you like it! I want to say thank you to everyone that has added me to their favorites and those of you that have reviewed or sent me messages! It really makes me feel great every time I get a notification and it just makes me want to write more. I am interested to hear everybody's ideas and requests regarding where this story needs to go. Thanks!**

**I only own the character Riska, all others are owned by Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

**Chapter Five**

I sit in the shade of a large oak watching the sun slowly set over the western mountains, setting the sky on fire. My new friends will return from their dead state shortly, and I know that I should head back to their day resting spot. I am hesitant to rise from my quiet contemplation, however. I have been with them for a week now and I have enjoyed my time with them, but my emotions are confused in a way that I haven't experienced in my long years in this world. I feel like I did back in my old realm when I was told that I would be given to Warlow. Mostly a mix terror and the urge to flee, but I am not without lust and excitement as well. The last time I experienced these strange feelings was over 2000 years ago and I was hardly more than a child, but apparently age and time have little to do with our emotions. While things worked out well for a very long time with Warlow, I am unwilling to suffer as I did at his death. Especially when I know that this relationship can only end the same way. _Oh, what to do, what to do?_

I rise as the sun finally dips over the edge of the world, and slowly head toward the barn that houses the cause of my bizarre feelings. As I near the farm the smell of blood overwhelms my senses and I am brought out of my reflection. Last night this farm housed three men and two women, but now they are all very much dead. I have selected all of our hunting grounds in the last week, assuring that at least children are spared by my companions' insatiable hunger for blood. I personally prefer to feed only from those that stink of evil, but the trio of hunters lack my sophisticated palate. They also seem to lack my willingness to leave my victims alive and unknowing of what happened to them. They are only death dealers at this stage in their lives.

I decide to sit outside of the barn while I wait for my new friends to rise and I enjoy the last moments of light in solitude. Just before full dark I hear the sounds of Godric rising out of the root cellar under the barn and seconds later I feel Eric's mind return to the living. Godric also senses his mind and waits inside the barn until Eric catches up to him, they both step out into the night together. "Good evening, Riska. How was your rest?" Godric smiles kindly as he greets me.

"I had a nice day, though I didn't rest. You must know that I don't often need a day rest, especially after a feeding like we have lately. I have only been going to ground with you for convenience." I look at them both with a small and sincere smile on my face as I explain another small facet of my existence. "Did you both have a good rest?"

Eric looks at me with troubled eyes, "Actually, I have never had difficulty with the sun taking me in the day, but I did today. It was a rather disturbing experience. Do you have any idea what might have caused it?" Eric seems off and he looks around him as if he is trying to gain his bearings. He spots Nora slipping out of the barn and his body tenses into a defensive posture for a millisecond before he recognizes her.

I am deeply concerned by his statements and reactions tonight, so I reach out with all of my senses. I find that he suffered from the bleeds while I was away from his side and his body is weak from fighting his daily death. I feel inside myself for the bond that I created when I gave him my blood and I find that his mind is in turmoil, full of anxiety, confusion and his senses are far from what they usually are. I am suddenly very concerned for the ancient Viking and I search my brain for an explanation as to why he should be suffering like this. But before I can respond to him Nora rushes to his side.

"Brother, what troubles you? Do you need to feed again?" Then she turns on me, stalking toward me with fire blazing from her eyes. "What have you done to him? It's you; your blood has destroyed my brother! He was healthy and powerful before you came! Now look at him! His mind is addled by desire for you and now he can't even go to rest. You'll be the death of him!" She is working herself into a fit as she shouts at me, but then her wrath shifts to a much more dangerous place and she hisses at me, "And then I will be the death of you…"

"I doubt that very much, Nora. Nothing in this world can be the death of me, least of all, a silly, young, British vampire that doesn't know her place." Her last comment has me really wanting to break her pretty little neck, but I fear that her accusations may be true. I realize that it is the fact that I feel guilty that has led me to rise to her laughable threat. "However, I fear that you may be right in your assumptions…"

Godric steps to Nora and wraps a calming arm around her. I can sense that he is trying to calm the girl, but he is far from calm himself. He is not mad, but he fears for the loss of him child for a second time in only a few days. He can't help but feel a bit of blame should rest on his own shoulders for allowing me to stay with them in the first place. "Tell me Old One, what can be done for him? Can you fix what you have done?"

I look him in the eye as I reply to him, "I do not know what I have done to him, but I will fix it. I know of one person that has the magical knowledge to fix whatever I have caused in the blood exchange. However, I am not sure that you two should come with us in the search for this person. She is not very trusting of your kind and I'm afraid she will be much harder to find if I take all three of you on the journey. In the meantime, I feel certain that Eric will need my blood every couple of days in order for him to maintain his strength. If it is alright with you we will leave immediately, and we will return to you as soon as we can." I search his eyes, pleading for him to agree, and allow me to fix Eric the only way I know how.

"You are not taking my brother anywhere, you bitch. You can think you are invincible, but everything in this world dies, and you are no different." Nora seethes at me with pure fury sparking off of her like fireworks.

"Actually Nora, I am very different. My kind can only be killed by one of their own, and since I am the last of my kind I can't be killed. It truly is the ultimate torture. I am alone and I always will be." Bloody tears try to sneak out of my eyes as I speak of my loneliness. "I can tell that you love Eric very much and that you don't want to lose him, in any sense of the word. That is why I am forgiving of your insulting and rude behavior. I lost the love of my life and I know what you are feeling, however, I am about to make a promise to you and your maker." I have had to think very quickly while speaking and I have come to an important conclusion. I am truly falling in love with the handsome vampire before me and I know that Nora is most definitely in love with him as well. I will give him back to her, but first I will give myself a small amount of joy. A joy that I have missed for centuries, the joy of love. Then I will return him to her with no memory of me. That way she can get him in the way that she deserves and she can have him for the rest of their long lives.

I look at the three of them in turn. Eric looks mainly confused, but I can see a mirror of my emotion in his eyes and I know that I will have to fulfill my plan in order for him to live the full life that he is destined for. Godric is fuming that his young progeny is causing him so much trouble, but he is also deeply concerned for his companion of the last 300 years. He is afraid to be without him, after so long. Nora is only afraid, and in love. She truly can't imagine life without Eric. I can see her whole life flash in her eyes, and I realize that I completely misjudged the girl. I fleetingly regret not learning about her before now, but now is not the time for regrets. Now is the time to use my power to get Eric and myself out of here while I still can.

I clear my mind and breathe deeply, beginning to send power into the air. I then look at Maker and Made and begin to speak softly, "I will take Eric away for one-hundred years. In that time you two will grow together and grow as close as you can, but you will always leave room for Eric to return. You will only remember that he left to learn about himself and the world. You will not miss him, but you will happily welcome him back. He will be a better vampire because of this. I promise this to you." The power that I used is similar to vampire's glamour, but my power will affect any creature and I don't have to look them in the eye. It is also much more powerful, I can cause a creature to die just because I tell them to. I feel guilty using this on the two vampires, but I am certain that it is the only way to accomplish my goals.

"Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea…" Godric and Nora speak simultaneously with dreamy voices.

With that, I turn to Eric, "Kom älskare. We only have a century, and I don't plan on missing a single moment." I grab his hand and use another of my many powers, instantly transporting us hundreds of miles to the north. Back to his homeland. Back to where I first came to this world. And the place where the witch lives. The witch that will fulfill my promise.

**Hit that review button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I hope to get a second chapter out tonight or definitely by tomorrow. I want to send a big thank you to everyone that has added me to their favorites and those of you that have reviewed or sent me messages! I really enjoying every word you all send me and all the follows and favorites make me smile. I hope to hear new ideas from everybody and your requests regarding where this story needs to go would be awesome. Thanks!**

**I only own the character Riska, all others are owned by Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

**Chapter Six**

"Eric, you need to learn to slow down. There is no reason to drain the girl, just feed to sate your hunger, and then move on." We have been alone for nearly a month and I have finally tired of the young vampires eating habits. I can't hold it in any longer and I decide that now is the time for an impromptu lesson on the proper way to handle your food. Eric slows slightly and looks at me for conformation as he gently sucks on the young woman's neck. "Yes, that is better. You need to learn to feel her heart beat and sense when it is time to stop. Feel her pulse against your fangs. You will know when it is time to stop if you practice. Right now is that time… Eric stop." I can feel that the girl will be fine if he halts his feeding now, so I forcefully instruct him to stop and he pulls away from the girl with a regretful expression.

"I'm still hungry though…" Eric looks at me with a mournful and pouty glance before he fully releases the girl and pushes her away gently, dropping a few gold coins into her hand as she goes. "Go on now..."

I smile fondly at Eric as I speak, "Are you really hungry, or just trained to expect more by Godric? A vampire your age should never need to drain someone to get their fill. You are above that." I look at him, seeking his answer and am rewarded by a smile and a nod.

"I suppose I'm not really hungry, but I would like more. I can't help it if I have an insatiable hunger…" He smiles at me with a look that makes my insides tremble. I have held off on any kind of intimate relationship to this point, in spite of the fact that I feel a nearly desperate wanting for him. I'm unsure how much longer I will be able to resist. Two-hundred years is a long time to go without any sex. But I know that that act could change too many things and I'm just not ready to let those things shift to a more equal relationship just yet. He has to learn some important skills first.

I chose to ignore the innuendo in his comment and respond calmly, "You are learning quickly. Tomorrow night we will try again and see if you have learned when to stop. I feel confident that you will succeed." By the time I am through speaking I just can't completely resist and I gently brush his arm with my fingers and reward him with a toothy grin, showing my fully extended fangs.

Eric leers at me and his fangs snap back into place showing his excited response to my obvious arousal. "I would be happy to take care of that for you if you would let me." He leans in and kisses me gently on the cheek, and again on my jaw, before settling on my lips. He doesn't so much kiss as just rest his lips there, and then he gently begins to kiss me.

At first I try to resist slightly, but it only takes a second before I melt into his kiss and begin passionately kissing him back. His tongue slips into my mouth and we begin dueling with our tongues, as our hands get involved in our passion. Eric's right hand is gripping the back of my head with his fingers coiled in my hair, and his left hand is roving over my back. My hands just range all over his back and butt, with little rhyme or reason. I am leaned up against the stone wall of the tavern before I know it, and I suddenly realize that my cloak has fallen to the ground at my feet. My hands are now practically clawing at his back as his mouth moves from mine and slips down to my neck. His fangs graze my carotid artery and I insanely feel like begging him to bite me.

At that moment I smell the danger headed our way… A very old vampire is walking down the alley adjacent to where we stand and he is headed our way. I can smell the blood of Lilith in his veins and my violent tendencies swiftly rise above the sexual passion I had been feeling. I haven't smelt a progeny of Lilith in years and yet it still brings out the killer in me. I can hear him moving closer, so I pull away from Eric and give him a look of caution.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Eric looks concerned and has pulled back slightly, but he still gently holds me around the waist. "What is that moving toward us?"

"That… is a progeny of Lilith… Most of her progeny have learned so little through the centuries… Oh well…" My fangs are more fully out than he has ever seen and I can tell that I am practically radiating fury, but I am trying to protect him as much as I can. I can tell that even with my protective measure I am still causing him pain with the intensity of my hate for all things Lilith.

Eric begins to bow down in deference to the creature that approaches and I nearly lose all my patience. "A direct progeny of Lilith approaches? We must show our respect. All vampires are derived from Lilith."

That is the moment the unknown vampire turns the corner into our private alley. "Riska, I see that you have taken on an intelligent companion for once. What a pleasant surprise. Should I take this to mean that you have finally seen the light and know that what you did was pure blasphemy?" The vampire is rather small with dark, thinning hair and a slim mustache. He is dressed like any wealthy man you might find walking the streets on a night like tonight. _The children of Lilith always did know how to blend in with their prey._

"Clovis, you know that I will never change my mind. My companion is of no concern to you. Now I suggest that you move on, before I make the same mess of you that I made out of your maker." I am practically snarling as I speak to the ancient being.

"Now, now, now there is no reason for you to show your nasty temper to the young man." Clovis lazily smiles and leans against the wall opposite us. "We both know that I am even older than you and that as much as you would love to kill me, you would have done it already if you could. So let's all just be friends and share a meal?"

Eric foolishly steps in front of me and growls menacingly at Clovis, "We have already eaten and my friend has said that it's time for you to go. I have no doubt that she could kill you with her little finger if she wanted to. I think you should take her offer and leave."

Clovis gleefully laughs at Eric's foolish comment and I gently pull him back behind me in case Clovis decides to attack. "Oh, this is just too much! You haven't taught him anything! You like to pretend that you are so superior, but you are exactly what you loath." He practically doubles over with his spiteful laughter and turns his eye toward Eric. "Vampire, I will leave, but not because she is any threat to me. You need to ask your _friend _why that is, but let me just tell you that she is a bloodthirsty killer and she turns on those she loves. Be careful." And with that he disappears into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**Hello to all of my readers, I hope that you enjoy this latest installment. I have noticed a decline in interest in this story and unless I see it go back up this may be the last chapter I put out. I really need those reviews and PMs to get me going. Without them it just doesn't feel worth it. I really hope that you guys will step up to the challenge and show me that I should continue this story. I want to thank those of you that have reviewed, etc in the past and I hope to hear from you again! Have a good evening!**

**I only own the character Riska, all others are owned by Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

**Chapter Seven**

Eric looks at the spot where Clovis had been standing for a long moment before gently turning my shoulders to make me look at him. "Riska, what did he mean? I have seen nothing but kindness from you. You are actually a rather lousy vampire. Bloodthirsty is not a word I would use to describe you. Explain." While is voice is gentle, but I can sense that the last word is not a request, although I could treat it as such if I wanted.

I look him in the eyes as I speak, "This is not the time or place for this conversation. I will tell you, but if Clovis is in the area then the humans will be on the hunt for a vampire, that I can promise you." I take his hand and lead him swiftly out of the city and into the countryside. I can tell that I didn't act a second too soon either, with the smell of torches and freshly made wooden stakes filling my nose as we race into the woods outside of the city.

We have been running for about an hour and are well away from the city when Eric suddenly stops. "Explain." At this point I can tell that I have to explain or he will walk away, and if he walks away my promise to Godric and Nora will be broken.

I turn to him and gracefully drop to the ground in a cross legged position. I pat the ground in front of me, indicating that he should join me on the ground and he sits down in the spot I indicated. "You deserve to know the truth about me and your race, but it is a very long story and we don't have that much time before dawn. I will try to tell you as much as I can and I promise that you will learn the whole story as quickly as possible. But you have to realize that this is not the story that you learned from Godric and it isn't a story that many vampires will take to kindly. You won't want to share it openly in the future. Do you understand?"

He nods an affirmative and I begin sharing the story of my long life. "I was born in a world that parallels this one; my birth took place 2483 years ago. We didn't feed on humans in that world, actually we fed on a fruit, kind of like the bats that some people say vampires turn into, in fact. Sadly in that world there was not enough fruit to go around, as there were many more people than fruit. I came from a large family and we always struggled to survive, but my older sister was talented in many ways and she found a way to leave our world and come to this one. She came here for the first time with a group of her friends. I was still very young and my parents wouldn't let me go with her, they had other plans for me…

That first group made the discovery that we could feed on humans and that we were able to create your kind just by giving them our blood after we drained them. They also discovered that once they came to this world they were immortal and that they couldn't even be killed. It was a utopia for those first few, but then they began to argue about what to do with their discovery. Some felt that it had to be shared with the rest of my world, but others didn't want this world to be ruined like our realm. My sister was a firm believer that if they allowed all of the people from my world into this one that they would kill all the humans and all would be lost. She felt that it would be best if they each only brought two people over and then closed the gate. She joined with a few others that agreed with her and they attacked the other group. They didn't realize that would prove to be the only way for us to die. Her group ended up killing the six of the other group. The four of her group were mentally destroyed by the battle and they separated for several years. What they all did during that time is a bit of a mystery, but my sister began turning humans into vampires on a regular basis. Finally, she decided it was time to come back and get me, after being gone for 17 years.

In the time my sister had been gone I had grown up and become fully an adult. My parents had made plans when I was young and had married me to a powerful man within our world. His family owned one of the largest fruit plantations and they were never hungry. And after my marriage my family was never hungry either. I was not happy when I first discovered that I was to be married to an unknown man, but I grew to like Warlow, and eventually I grew to love him as well. He was a great partner and he was always by my side when I needed him." Talking about Warlow still causes a deep sadness to hit me and I have to take a moment to regroup before I can continue.

Eris is watching me with interest, but I can tell that he is wondering how any of this affects him. "I know that this all seems somewhat unimportant, but I promise that it really is very important. You will see that once I am finished. Now, to get back to the story… When my sister returned she had changed as well, and I was concerned for her. She had become paranoid and angry, but she loved me very much and wanted me to join her in this world. I discussed it with Warlow and we decided that we would only come to try and calm her down and bring her back to sanity. We felt certain that with a little time we could change her back to the way she was before and then we could all go home. I guess we just really didn't understand how damaged she had become. We also didn't understand how intoxicating this world was for our kind…

When Lilith brought us over" Eric's eyes grow wide and he reaches out to grab my hand. "Your sister is Lilith!?" He looks like a child on Christmas morning when he hears those words.

I sigh before continuing, "Yes, Lilith was my sister. You must get over your excitement of that name; she is no greater than any other vampire, although she was great in my world. Before she came here she was kind and good. I remember her giving up her food to hungry children on the streets many times when I was young, but killing her companions made her crazy. Killing humans was only a small problem, because she learned to control herself and she would turn anyone that she did kill accidently. It was the killing of her own kind that pushed her over the edge I think, but it could have just been that intoxication this world brings. It can most definitely make a person mad. I was deeply affected by this world at first, only Warlow seems to remain completely sane. He wanted to take me back to our world, but I refused, and by the time he convinced me, Lilith had closed the gate and there was no way back…

I was crazed by human blood for several centuries and I killed more people than you can ever dream of. I never turned a human into a vampire however. . To me it is truly cruel to turn a human into a vampire; it leaves them such a fragile creature. Of course, humans are rather fragile as well… I, on the other hand, am far from fragile. In my realm we are weak like humans, more so even, perhaps, but here I found that I was more powerful than I could ever dream. I even had powers that the others didn't. I was so fast and my strength was beyond compare, even Lilith couldn't stand up to me physically, but she had her own talents… I also could glamour in ways they couldn't, they were all more like you, my glamour is hardly even the same thing. I knew that they were jealous in a way, but I couldn't change who I was, I wouldn't have wanted to even if I could. My bloodlust slowly dwindled the longer I was here and, as you know, now I hardly even need blood.

There was a short time when Lilith actually seemed to be getting better and the other three vampires of her group had joined us, as well as some of their progeny. Lilith had created so many vampires over the years that she rarely kept them around for more than a year or two, but she always had a few with her. Sadly, as I began truly coming into myself Lilith began really disappearing into a dark place within herself and showing the worst of her insanity. That was when the others from my world began disappearing." At that point I stopped my story because I could tell that sunrise was coming quickly and Eric would need to get in the ground. "It is time for you to go to ground. We will finish this story tomorrow night."

Eric nods and rises, stretching his magnificent frame and yawning. I smile at his very human gesture and gracefully rise to my feet beside him. "Have a good rest, Viking."

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you to those of you that showed your support and helped me to feel that it was worthwhile to continue this story! I want to especially thank the two guest reviewers that made me feel so good! This chapter is dedicated to you both! I do want to let everyone know that I need to continue to get feedback in order to continue this story. As long as I get feedback and interest I will continue writing… at least until the story is done. So, keep reviewing, following and adding me to your favorites! Thank you all!**

**I only own the character Riska, all others are owned by Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

**Chapter Eight**

I stand staring up at the stars trying to decide how to proceed with my story. Eric is off hunting on his own, which allows me a little time to clarify my thoughts. I haven't spoken of my old life in many centuries and it has brought back many unhappy memories. The stars above me glitter like so much broken crystal, or like all the shattered dreams I have left behind. Mine and those of all the people whose lives I have taken. Perhaps Clovis is right, perhaps in truth I am a bloodthirsty monster, maybe my life is simply a sham. I have lost all that I have ever loved, and the fact remains that I will always lose that which I love. I will outlast even those that are immortal.

I am pulled from my reverie by a surprising sound; the distinctive sound of a portal to another realm opening and snapping back shut. I am immediately assaulted by the scent of fairy and I know the danger that those foolish creatures have placed themselves in, and the danger they pose to Eric. I shake my head to clear it of the last of my confusion and then I race toward the origination of the scent.

I arrive at the clearing about five minutes later and find a trio of fairies standing on the defensive. Two of them are assessing the immediate threat that I pose, while the third is looking in the direction that I sense Eric is coming from. He is moving at top speed and should be here in less than 30 seconds, by my guess. I come to a complete halt and raise my hands in a sign of peace. "I wish you no ill will and I most certainly can control myself in your presence, in spite of your luscious scent. My friend, however, most likely will not be able to control himself and will try to tear you to shreds. I can stop my friend, but there are other vampires in the area and you will be on your own with them. Unless you have very good reason for being here, I would suggest you pop right back through that little portal of yours."

At that moment Eric sweeps into the clearing with his fangs fully extended, ready to suck them all dry. I know that a vampire in full bloodlust is dangerous. Although he couldn't kill me, he could injure me severely and then kill all three of the fairies. I watch him for a second trying to devise the safest course of action, and then I take a swift leap and land on top of him. I have decided that the only way I might distract him is to switch his type of lust, and so I roughly push him to the ground, resting my weight on him. I violently press my lips to his and force my tongue into his mouth, only gentling my movements when I feel him start to respond. His hands slowly change from claws ready to attack, to gentle and knowledgeable tools of pleasure.

Our tongues massage each other and Eric's hands roam freely over my body, exploring the firm muscles and curves that make up my topography. My hands still rest on his chest, though I am no longer really holding him down. I sense the fairies moving together, and then there is the smell of magic and a distinctive pop, then they are gone. Only transported to somewhere else in this world, but that is good enough for me. I am able to turn my full attention to the man beneath me and I begin stroking his chest and kissing my way down his neck, nibbling at his collar bone and then using my mouth to unbutton his shirt.

He is moaning in appreciation of my skill and threading his hands into my long auburn hair, and then suddenly he pulls away from me. I can feel that his mind is racing and he is confused. "I'm not complaining, but why are we on the ground, and why are you removing my clothes?"

I sigh as I lift myself away from him. Apparently he is still young enough that just the scent of fairy is intoxicating to him. His lust for their blood was so great that it temporarily made him mentally black out. I realize that the risk I took was greater than I expected and my luck greater than I ever would have hoped for. I stand and reach down to help him stand as well. "There were fairies; you would have hurt them so I decided to distract you." I shrug as if that was the most natural thing in the world and begin to turn away.

Eric steps in front of me and gently lifts my chin so he can look me in the eye. "You and I will finish this, hopefully tonight, but you need to finish your story. I can wait, but you can't. I can tell that there is an enormous weight on your shoulders and you need it off." He starts to release my chin, but then thinks better of it and leans down to place a firm yet gentle kiss on my lips. It is a rather chaste kiss, but I can feel all the promise it shows for the future.

"You are right that we need to finish this story, but it is not for my happiness, it is for your safety that I am sharing this. I have had more love in my life than I ever deserved and I still get joy out of my time on this earth. The weight I carry is my burden and I will carry it as long as I live, and that is OK, but you need to know the truth because I know that someday that knowledge will save you." The last words tumble out of my mouth and I have no idea where they came from. I had not thought that this knowledge would save him before, but now I suddenly know it will be true. Where that knowledge has come from I don't know, however.

I take Eric's hand in mine and drop to the ground, pulling him down with me so we are sitting facing each other, just as we were the night before. "Now, where were we? Oh yes… Lilith had just begun killing off vampires… The first to disappear was a male from my land named Markus. He was a big, strapping man and a good vampire by any standard. He and Lilith had actually been lovers for centuries, although that had begun shortly after she returned with me, and they hadn't been together for quite some time when she killed him. He just disappeared one night and no one ever saw him again. At first we didn't know what had happened to him, but when his progeny began turning up dead we understood that he had been killed. Warlow and I confronted Lilith, but she denied everything and then she disappeared too, but her disappearance was in hiding.

At first we searched for her, hoping that we could still bring her back to sanity, but then another of our people was killed. We found his remains shortly after he died and we were able to bury him. Then she went after all of his progeny. I think only one of them survived her extermination. She even began killing off her own children, although she let many of them live. She told them that she was God and they had been created in her image. Any of them that tried to argue with her were executed. It took her a couple hundred years, but finally Warlow and I were the only ones left. I think a couple of progeny from the other three survived and I know that one of Warlow's children was still roaming in Africa, but of my kind only Lilith, Warlow and I still existed on this plane."

I have to pause for a breath before I can continue because I know that I am about to reach the most painful part of my story. I reach out and pat Eric's knee. While it looks like I am comforting him, in reality I do it to comfort myself. "For nearly one hundred years Warlow and I traveled the world, looking for Lilith, and hiding from her. And then one night, it all came to an end. We were nearly always together, but for some reason we had decided to split up and attack opposite ends of a city. I think it was Constantinople, but I don't really remember for sure. All I know for sure is that I was feeding from a vicious little man, when I suddenly felt Warlow in horrible pain. I dropped the man on the ground and raced toward Warlow as fast as I could. I knew that it would be unwise to transport myself to him, because I was unsure of his exact location and without as exact destination in mind I could lose myself.

As I neared the area that I expected to find him I started to smell Lilith, and my worst fears were confirmed. I had hoped that he had just been injured by a group of townspeople or something silly like that, but I knew that if Lilith had found him it was unlikely that I would find him alive and well. I could feel his strength dissipating, and I feared that I would be unable to find him at all. Finally I spotted him in a clearing, but he was already near death. I tried to save him by giving him my blood, but he refused it and told me that there was no saving him. He told me that he loved me and that I had to stop Lilith or she would destroy the world. I knew he was right, but I was too grief stricken to do anything about it for a long time."

I wipe a tear from my cheek and take a shaky breath trying to control my emotion. Eric cups my face and kisses another bloody tear off of my face. He whispers against my cheek, blowing cool air as he speaks, "You are a strong person, but you have suffered too much. We don't have much time before dawn and I think that you have shared enough for one night. We can finish tomorrow night. We will start as soon as I rise and hopefully the night will be enough for you to finish what you need to tell me. But now I need to bring you a little pleasure… to make up for all that suffering." He tenderly lays me down in the grass of the meadow and kisses my mouth softly, almost as if he is afraid that he will hurt me if he gives into his desire. Or maybe he is afraid that I will hurt him…

He slowly deepens his kiss and begins stroking my arms and face as his tongue caresses mine lovingly. I look into his deep blue eyes and see that there is a great deal more to this vampire than I ever would have expected and that my story has struck his heart in an unexpectedly personal way. I want to know what I have missed in him, but now is not the time and really I just have to learn more about him physically right now. I reach up and finish unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off of him and placing it on the ground beside us. He slides his hand up under my shirt and softly rubs my left breast and flutters his fingers over my nipple.

His mouth moves down my neck places kisses all along my neck and shoulders while his hand unlaces my shirt, exposing my large, yet perky breasts. His mouth hungrily attacks my left breast, kissing and licking the whole thing in a nearly frenzied fashion. His hand mimics the actions of his mouth on the other side and I find that I am running out of breath. That is something I have never had trouble with in this world, and I am surprised to notice that I am now. His mouth and hand switch places and I feel as if I am nearly levitating. Then I see the first rays of sunlight beginning to crest the mountain to the east of us. I nearly scream with frustration, knowing that we have to stop. "Eric, we have to stop… the sun is coming."

Eric actually growls and nearly doesn't stop in spite of the danger to him. I can tell that if it wouldn't most likely cost him his life he would finish what we have started here. He hisses at his discomfort as he stands, and I can see just how much fun it would have been to finish when I look at the bulge in his pants. I even have to stifle a growl of my own at the sight of it. He reaches down and pulls me to me feet beside him and places another rough kiss on my lips before suddenly zipping off into the woods to go to ground, without another word. He may be wrong about how we start off the following evening, if I get my way…


End file.
